


[Podfic] Bird Brained

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Carrier Pigeons, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:Prompt: What do they do when they are apart?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Bird Brained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abandon hope, all ye who enter here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527132) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Bird-Brained-by-Fyre-eivb68)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fo8m2nyxwqlqd4p/GO_Bird_Brained.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [sheepfold_rock_dove_cooing_outside](https://freesound.org/people/leonsptvx/sounds/489580/) by leonsptvx  
From Freesound.org  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
